Kako's Puppy!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Kako's Puppy!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 3a | previousepisode = "Dance Class!" | nextepisode = "Uma's Birthday!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Oobi learns that even though puppies are cute and cuddly, they are also a big responsibility. With Grampu's guidance, Oobi learns to feed, walk, and bathe the puppy. He finally gets to play with the puppy, too! — ABC Television (source) Oobi and Grampu are in the backyard when Kako walks up to them with his pet puppy. Oobi takes an instant liking to the dog and plays with him. Kako asks Oobi to watch his puppy while he's away for the day. Kako walks off, leaving Oobi with the assumption that both he and Grampu are going to take care of the puppy together. Grampu tells him that only Oobi is in charge of the puppy, not both of them. He says that Oobi has to walk him, feed him, and wash him before he can play. Oobi plays with the puppy instead of working for a while. Grampu reminds him to walk the dog, and Oobi refocuses his attention. After walking the puppy, Oobi has to feed him. Grampu brings out a bag of dog food, and Oobi pours out some food for the puppy to eat. Oobi gets hungry while watching, so he feeds himself a saltine cracker. After his snack, Oobi goes to wash the puppy in a small tub. Grampu tells Oobi to add shampoo, wash the puppy, and then rinse the suds off. Oobi adds the shampoo, but he forgets what to do next, so he asks the viewers for help. He washes the puppy by lathering the shampoo into his fur, and then he and Grampu rinse him off. The puppy jumps out of the tub. Oobi thinks he's done, but Grampu says he isn't. He picks up the hose and starts chasing Oobi around with it, saying HE needs a rinse. Grampu tells Oobi that he's proud of him, and that he can now have some playtime with the puppy. Oobi notices the puppy's tail wagging, so he and the viewers imitate it until Kako returns. Kako is impressed with how well Oobi took care of the puppy, and he calls him an official "puppy-sitter". Later, the boys notice that the dog is sitting on a log, so they play a rhyming game with words that end in "-og". After the game, an interview segment plays. It involves Oobi asking the viewers if their pets can do any tricks. Afterwards, Oobi and the puppy say bye to the viewers, ending the episode. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Puppy Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-opening.png|Kako asks Oobi to puppy-sit Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-Grampu-talking.png|"Oobi in charge." Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-leash.png|Oobi walking the puppy Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-Grampu-close-up.png|Grampu laughing Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-food-bowl.png|Grampu brings out a bowl... Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-dog-food.png|...and some dog food. Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-Oobi-close-up.png|Close-up of Oobi Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-snack.png|"Oobi feed Oobi." Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-bath.png|Giving the puppy a bath Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-rinse.png|Grampu with the hose Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-drying-off.png|Drying off Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-playing.png|Oobi playing with the puppy Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-Kako-comes-back.png|Kako comes back Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-petting-the-puppy.png|Petting the puppy Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-frog-toy.png|Game segment Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-talking-about-dogs.png|Talking about dogs Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-ending.png|Oobi saying goodbye *In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on March 10, 2005. (source) *Kako's puppy is a black-and-white Shih Tzu. *The puppy was an animal actor, trained by William Berloni and provided by his New York-based company Theatrical Animals. (source) *This is the first full-length episode to feature a live animal. *The leash is never seen again after Oobi takes the puppy on a walk. *Leslie Templeton, now a disability activist at Boston College, was one of the kids interviewed with her dog. She was only 5 at the time. (source) *Aside from the interviews, the whole episode is set in the backyard. This is one of three episodes that only use one set piece, the others being "Oobi's Car!" and "Build Fort!". Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1